ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MAD: The Movie
''MAD: The Movie ''is a 2012 American 3D computer motion capture animated adventure comedy film co-written and directed by Simon Wells, and based on the TV Series MAD of Cartoon Network. It was released on November 3, 2012 on Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Cartoon Network Movies. The film stars both Seth Green (motion capture) and starring Tom Hanks (voice) as Alfred E. Neuman. Plot The movie begins with a series of shorts shown in non-chronological order. 'Star-Lord of the Rings' 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Raccoon, the Wizard, and the Wardrobe' 'Barry Trotter and the Goblin of Fire' 'Captain Planet and the Biker Mice' 'Superted's actually Lotso without his makeup' 'Legion of Doom PSAs' 'Spy VS Spy: Movie Edition' Cast Original Characters and Voiced Cameos *Tim Allen as Nick Philman *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Chris O' Donnel as Dick Grayson/Robin *Tina Fey as himself Cameos Below are the cameos who appears seen in the parody: *Mickey Mouse,Donald Duck and Goofy in Mickey Mouse *Winnie The Pooh,Piglet and Tigger in Winnie the Pooh *Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan in Monsters,inc *Wall.E *Dipper and Mabel in Gravity Falls *Dumbo,Jim Crow and his brothers,Casey Jr and The Ringmaster in Dumbo *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *José Carioca *Sebastian in The little mermaid *Simba,Timon and Pumbaa in The lion king *Carl Fredriscken in UP *Taran and Princess Eolinwy in The black cauldron *Fagin in Oliver and company *Buzz Lightyear and Aliens from Toy Story *Whezzy *Roger Rabbit *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Twetty *Sylvester the cat *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Beast Boy *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Marvin the martian *Cyborg *Woody Woodpecker *Minions from Despicable me *Gru *Vector *Littlefoot *Curious George *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Bender from Futurama *Scrat *Sid *Manny *Garfield *Odie *Tulio *Blu *Jade *Horton *Mayor *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Billy *Chowder *Flapjack *Finn *Jake *Gumball *Darwin *Mordecai *Rigby *Gunther *Ice King *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Belly Bag *Amethyst *Steven *Pearl *BMO *Benson *Ben Tenyson *Muscle Man *Richard Watterson *Lion in Steven universe *Red,Chuck,Terence,Stella,Bomb,Jay,Jake and Jim,Bubbles,Hal,King Pig,Soldier Pig,Pigs and Chef Pig in Angry Birds *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Toad *Yoshi *Peach *Link *Zelda *Daisy *Wario *Pikachu *Squirtle *Zekrom *Axew *Plusle *Minun *Mudkip *Charizard *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knucles *Shadow *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Gary the snail *Squidward *Timmy Turner,Cosmo and Wanda in The Fairly Oddparents *Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones *Yogi Bear *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Statler and Waldorf of The Muppets *thomas Emily Percy Toby James Gordon duck Oliver Henry Edward Donald and Douglas of Thomas and his friends Production Release MAD: the movie premiered at the Regency Village Theatre in Los Angeles, California on November 1, 2014, and was released in theaters on November 7, 2014. The film is accompained by the short animated film Jake's great adventure ''featuring Jake and BMO. 'Marketing' 'Home Media' ''MAD: the movie was released on Digital HD on February 3, 2014. It was released on DVD, Blu-Ray and Blu-Ray 3D on February 10, 2014. A special "Parody is awesome edition" also includes a Vitruvius minifigure and a collectible 3D Alfred E. Neuman photo. Reception Soundtrack Sequel and spin-off Animated Opening Segment The animated opening segment of the movie starts with the magazines of MAD. Then,The live-action hand picked up the magazine and the characters who appeared of the opening scene: *Blu from Rio *Woody *King Kong *Black Spy *White Spy *Ponies from My Little PWNY *Lighting McQueen *Alfred E. Neuman *How I Met your Mummy two-headed monster *The man who forgot his hand is a bomb people *Shrek *Spongebob *Captain America *Gumball *Darwin *Finn *Jake *Batman *Superman *Jay-Lion O *Kermit the Frog *Gary the snail *Pinkie Pie *Tarzan *Dumbo *Jiminy Cricket *''Club Moon'' werewolf *Spider-Man (both yellow and blue and another one a crane) *Casey Jr *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig *Mailman Act Dog *Uncle Grandpa *Amethyst *Steven *Beast Boy *Pizza Steve *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Patrick Star *Po from Kung fu Panda *Cookie Monster *Gunther from Adventure time *Goofy *Chris Mclean *power Rangers Then,The characters falls and the title reading "MAD" appears. Tinker Bell comes out of the title and changes to the black background,After that,Black Spy and White (The characters of MAD during the black-and-white segment) appears of the screen and watching the animated version of Warner Bros. Pictures logo. Then,The logo opens with badly animated version of Bugs Bunny,saying "What's up,doc?" and the characters runs off as the opening credits begins. Logo Variations for Distrubitors Warner Bros. Pictures After the animated opening segment of the movie,Black Spy and White Spy watching the Warner Bros. Pictures logo of the screen. But the two is scared for the badly animated version of Bugs Bunny. On the Teaser Trailer for the movie,The logo is put on a comic background. On the Super Bowl spot, The Warner Bros. Pictures morphs into the title appears and reading "MAD". Village Roadshow Pictures The logo is covered with paper and put in the comic background. Cartoon Network Movies The logo is put on a comic background during the opening of the movie. On the Super Bowl spot, the logo is snowed and Alfred E. Neuman eating the piece of shield. Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:MAD Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2012 Category:Films Category:2012 films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Package film Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation